Forgetting and Falling
by charlieschick
Summary: Serena is torn between the man she once loved, and the man she's falling in love with. Who will she choose?
1. Chp1 When it all strated

Love...well, what is there to say about love? A lot actually. I'm pretty sure anyways. Well, actually, I wouldn't really know. I've never really been in love I guess. But, I've always been the "hopeless romantic" type. Well, I thought I was in love once, but it wasn't really "love", you know? Don't get me wrong, I've had my share of boyfriends but none of them were really serious. Jason was my first "real" boyfriend. I was actually in love with him, and he loved me. We had actually dated for one and half years. We met junior year and were dating up till recently. After graduation he went off to the marines and we split up. It wasn't one of those horrible breakups where you never talk to each other again-we still talk and all but, I just couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. He would've liked me to have changed my mind but with me starting college I guess I didn't want to feel tied down. I ended up going to a big university downtown. I had pretty good grades in high school and was very active-sports, clubs, drama, and mission projects- so I was easily accepted to most colleges that I wanted to go to. So that's how I, Serena Tsukino, started my freshman year of college. I just got a job at the new club that opened up downtown, near where I go to school. I have been working there for about two weeks as the bar tender but sometimes I also wait on tables-hey, it pays for tuition, food, and stay! (my parents definitely aren't going to help me out in that area).  
  
So it was around 7:30 on Friday, the first week of school-which makes things even more stressfull, and I was running late to work, as usual, but today I was running exceptionally late! That's when it all started.....  
  
I knew I was in trouble because I was already 15 minutes late to work, the latest I've ever been, and I can't get fired because I really needed this job so I began running faster. I guess I was really running "as fast as I could" because before I knew it I had ran into someone. My purse went flying and when I fell my flip-flop had come off my foot and landed near my head, which was now on the cold and wet cement.  
  
I sat up to a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes staring into mine and a gorgeous smile spread across the face of the person I had ran into when he asked,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He had dark, shaggy-but neat, smooth black hair and was nice and tall, compared to my petit figure. I noticed he had a nice tan going and looked liked he was pretty fit. All I could do was stare...  
  
"Excuse me, miss, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, yes I'm fine."  
  
"Here, let me help you up."  
  
He grabbed my hands and pulled me up and staring into his deep, blue eyes I said,  
  
"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to-"  
  
"No prob-whoa!"  
  
Lost in his gaze my knees began to grow weak as he smiled at me and began speaking. I then fell forwards, as I lost my balance, into his warm, and strong, embrace. He held me against his chest as he caught me and asked again,  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? You seem to be a little unstable. Maybe you should sit down?"  
  
As I began, unfortunately, to pull away from him I said,  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit dazed I guess from the fall. I'm really sorry I keep falling on you though."

"You're fine. Don't worry about it. I have nowhere else to go so you're not delaying me."  
  
I began picking up my purse and then thanked him and apologized again for causing him so much trouble. I turned and was about to start running to work again when I was stopped.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You forgot this!"  
  
I turned around to see the guy running up to me with my flip-flop in his hand as I begin to blush.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I need that. Thanks!" I said as I grabbed the shoe from his hand and then put it on my foot. I felt like such an idiot!

"Sure. Happens all the time." He said playfully. "Well, I'll see you later!"  
  
"Yeah-bye. Thanks again!" I said a little discouraged, thinking he thought I was a complete blonde.

He waved and walked off down the sidewalk leaving me standing and staring at the back of his gorgeous body! Then I unfortunately remembered I was incredibly late to work, even more-so now, and was sure to be fired but turned around and continued running anyway.

Ok-so that's the 1st chapter of my 1st fanfic ever! I know it was kinda short but i promise the next chapters will be better! I'm a little scared-i don't know if people like this or not! but lemme know if you like it or if you have any helpful criticism! thanx!


	2. Chp2 We're through I think

Hey guys! thanx so much for your reviews! you've inpired me to keep writing! so here's chp.2-Hope you like it!

-and just so you know, i don't own sailormoon..obviously..-

* * *

"Hey Serena!" When I walked into the Crown Arcade I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Andrew waving to me from behind the counter. I smiled and ran to sit where he was working.  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
"What's wrong? You look really tired."  
  
I sighed and said, obviously annoyed, "Yeah. I was working really late last night after I had gotten my head bitten for being 25 minutes late! Heaven forbid I be a little late for work every now and then!"  
  
"Why were you so late?"  
  
"Well, Mina and I were watching a movie and I kind lost track of time. So when I realized what time it was I practically ran out the apartment and on my way to work I ran into this really hot guy but couldn't talk because I was late for work."  
  
"That sounds...interesting." Andrew said sarcastically. "Who was the 'incredibly Hot' guy?"  
  
"Um...I forgot to ask. I was too busy starring at his gorgeous body to remember to ask I guess..." I said jokingly to Andrew who didn't find it all that funny.  
  
"How unfortunate."  
  
"It is, really." I said trying to sound dramatic.  
  
"So I guess that means you and Jason are taking a break?"  
  
"We've been taking a break. For about 2 months, I already told you that like a thousand times."  
  
"Yeah but, I still don't understand why you broke it off with him? He really did love you, you know?"  
  
"I know. He did. But he's a million miles away and it would've never worked out." I said annoyed that Andrew was pushing the subject so much. Me and Jason were over. And there's nothing anyone can do about it now. "So what about you and Catharine?"  
  
"Katy?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever, same thing."  
  
I didn't really like "Katy." She was a complete snob! She was only dating Andrew so she could show him off to her friends. Not that I blame her for wanting to date Andrew, he is a total babe! He has the bleach blonde surfer look going and beautiful clear blue eyes. He was also tall and had a great body.  
  
Andrew could probably get any girl he wanted. He gets attention from girls all the time but he doesn't really pay attention to a group of screaming little girls. He wants a "mature" girlfriend; and he seems to think that is what "Katy" is. And no matter how much I try to tell him that she is completely horrible he insists that I'm just jealous because he's spending more time with her than me. Which Is totally not true. Andrew and I were just friends- more like Best friends.  
  
We met junior year of high school on a blind date. One of my best friends, Mina, set the whole thing up. Andrew was already a freshman in college then but we still hit it off. We ended up not dating but became really good friends afterwards. I can tell Andrew anything and he watches out for me, especially when it comes to boys. Andrew is almost finished with school, but he might continue with school for one more year after this.  
  
"She is doing great. We are actually going to her parents house for dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, so you're already meeting the parents. Sounds serious."  
  
"Serena, I really don't know why you hate her so much. She is always nice to you and sh-..."  
  
I immediately interrupted Andrew by saying, "Yeah right! She's never nice to me! Whenever you're not around she is a total bitch to me!"  
  
"No she's not, you're just upset because I've been hanging out with her more than you lately." See, told you, he thinks I'm jealous. I am NOT jealous!! If he wants to hang out with some loser more than he wants to hang out with me, then fine. He can do whatever pleases him most. I am just trying to help!  
  
"Andrew, do you really think I'm jealous of HER?! No! I am certainly not! Besides, do you know the only reason she is dating you is so she can sho- .." I was cut off by an annoyed Andrew.  
  
"Serena, it doesn't matter, ok? I really like her and I'm not going to stop seeing her because you're jealous of our relationship together."  
  
What!?!? Jealous of their relationship together!? I can't believe he just said that! And I know he was referring to me and Jason and how our relationship together didn't work out. That jerk!!  
  
"Excuse me, but I am no-.." Once again, I was cut off by Andrew. That is really getting annoying.  
  
"Serena! Just drop it, ok?"  
  
"But she's just going to hurt you an-.."  
  
"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle it by myself, ok?" Andrew said smiling in hopes of lightening up the conversation.  
  
"Ok.." I said, sounding defeated. "Whatever, just don't come crying to me expecting my sympathy for you poor pathetic soul once she breaks your heart." I said acting dramatic.  
  
"Oh really?" Andrew smiled and grabbed me from behind the counter and began tickling me making me burst out laughing and my body began twisting and turning all over the counter. I was almost in tears from all of the tickling when my cell phone began ringing. Andrew stopped tickling me and I sat up on the counter and answered my cell phone. Mina was asking me where I was and why I wasn't at the restaurant with her and Rei. 'Oops, I forgot I was supposed to meet them there...' I jumped off the counter and ran out the doors of the arcade knowing that Rei was totally pissed at me.

* * *

I began walking down the street. I thought I probably shouldn't run because I would definitely hit somebody. Although, I wouldn't mind running into that guy from yesterday. I remembered how he helped me up and picked up my purse, and shoe... Shit! My purse! Great, this is freakin unbelievable! I left my purse at the Arcade. Now, Rei was definitely going to kill me.  
  
I began running towards the Arcade and I turned the corner when I had ran into something hard and began falling backwards, until a pair of strong arms had caught me and pulled up to where I was standing again. I immediately began apologizing to the person for running into them and stopped when I looked up to see that the person I had ran into was the same gorgeous guy I had run into the day before. Only this time he was wearing a business suit instead of jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
He looked at me and smiled. "We're not making a habit out of this, are we?" He asked playfully.  
  
"Oh..um..Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, again. I'm supposed to meet my friends somewhere and I'm a little late."  
  
"It's no problem. But you might want to be a little more careful and watch where you're going next time. Some people might not enjoy running into you as much as I do."  
  
'Whoa-hello! Did he just say that?' I looked at him and he was smiling his beautiful smile making me feel like heaven when, again, my knees became weak and I began to loose my balance and stumble. Then I felt him grab my hands and pull me up.  
  
"You might want to get those knees checked." He said laughing.  
  
'He is so cute!' As I stood there trying to think of a good excuse for my "weak" knees, which by the way never happened until yesterday when his beautiful eyes were staring into mine.... Anyway... While we stood there talking I had completely forgotten that we were still holding hands.  
  
"Well, I am really sorry." I said as I remembered how Mina and Rei were waiting and how I still needed to get my purse. "It was nice running into you again but my friends are waiting for me." I said and pulled my hands out of his when he said,  
  
"So, I'm guessing I should expect to have you run into me tomorrow?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Probably, I'm sure I'll be late for something."  
  
"Great, can't wait till tomorrow then." He smiled and waved goodbye as I was once again left staring at the back of his gorgeous body. I sighed and said softly, "Me either.."

* * *

"Serena!"

"Hey Serena! Thanks for finally showing up!" I heard a very angry Rei scream over to me as I joined her and mina at the table where they had already eaten.  
  
Rei and Mina are my best friends. We have been friends since freshman year of high school. Rei and I have a love-hate relationship, but I don't think I'd want it any other way. Rei's personality was to always be pissed off at somebody, most of the time it was me, unfortunately. But Rei is really pretty. She has long, dark hair and mysterious dark eyes. She was a little taller than me though, as most people are.  
  
Mina and I are practically twins! She also has long blonde hair and bright, happy, blue eyes. She was always smiling and she had almost the same personality as me.  
  
"Sorry guys. I forgot my purse at the Crown and had to run back to get it."  
  
"Yeah right." Rei said accusingly.  
  
"No, really. I did." I said looking at Mina who said,  
  
"I believe you Serena. Rei is just pissed off because her boyfriend broke up with her today."  
  
"What? You have a boyfriend? I didn't know you were dating anybody!"  
  
"She's not...now anyways." Mina replied.  
  
"We were only dating for about 3 weeks. But it doesn't matter anymore because he's a total prick and I'm glad I don't have to deal with him anymore!" Rei said stubbornly.  
  
I was so not convinced she was over him. Anybody could hear the hurt in her voice. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yes! I'm fine! I don't even care anymore!" Rei answered.  
  
Mina then smiled and turned to me and asked, "So Serena, how are you and Jason?"  
  
'What? Oh my freakin A! What is with people and that question today? "Oh no, not you guys too? I already told you, we broke up forever-ago. I am doing fine-without Jason, and I'm sure he is doing fine-Without me too!" I said obviously annoyed.  
  
"It was just a question, calm down." Rei said.  
  
I turned to her and rolled my eyes. "Whatever! You're the one to talk! You just bit my head off a minute ago because I asked if you were ok!" I said, aggravated by what Rei said.  
  
"Ok, so just for the record, you and Jason are completely through?"  
  
There was a pause between Mina's question and my answer. If I said yes that meant I had no intentions of ever getting back together with Jason. When in reality....I did. Eventually, anyways. Well, we were just "taking a break," so technically that means we would get back together...someday. But then I would be acting hypocritical to what I had said earlier about Jason and I being completely through....  
  
"Uh..yeah..we're through." I said a little unsure.  
  
"So, does that mean that he's free for the taking?"  
  
"Mina!?" I said laughing.  
  
"What? I was just kidding!!" She said smiling.  
  
Rei and I began laughing and saying 'yeah right' and 'sure you were.'

* * *

ok-so that's chp.2- that one is a little bit longer than the first. And i know this chp was kinda boring but i had to introduce everybody first-sorry! the next chp is when things get more interesting-promise! lemme know what you think! thanx!


	3. Chp3 A New Name

I finally got the 3rd chp. done! Sorry it took so long, enjoy...

* * *

"But Andrew! You said you were taking _me_ to the movies, not that bitch!!"  
  
"Serena, Katy is not a bitch. And I wasn't planning on taking her with us but her friends canceled on her last minute..."  
  
"Wonder why?" I whispered sarcastically under my breath.  
  
"And she doesn't want to spend Friday night alone."  
  
'Like that's my problem!?' I thought to myself. "Well, I don't want to spend _m_y Friday night with _he_r! Andrew, I got of work early to see this movie with _you_!"  
  
"I know, but Serena..."  
  
"And I hardly ever see you without 'Katy' hanging around anymore. Why can't it just be me and you for once in like forever?!"  
  
I couldn't believe Andrew was doing this to me! I got off work early so I could hang out with Andrew 'alone' without Katy! And just now Andrew calls me and wants _me_ to sit through an entire movie with him and Katy!? Do you know how long a movie is!? It's like 2 and half hours!!! 2 and half hours with me watching Andrew and Katy's make-out session pretending I don't notice-when I so do, and so does everyone else in the freakin' theatre!! I mean 'Hello!?' How is that 'alone' time with Andrew? How is that even fun!?  
  
"Okay Serena, you're right. I haven't really seen you these last couple of weeks and I'm sorry. I will really try to spend more time with you, but..."  
  
"Alone?!"  
  
"Yes, alone. But I already told Katy she could go with us and I can't cancel on her now. Please try to understand..."  
  
"Fine, she can go. But you have to promise you'll take me to the movies 'ALONE' next weekend-no matter what!"  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"And you and Katy can't make out the entire movie like you did last time!"  
  
"Okay, we won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. So are you still going to go?"  
  
"Okay, fine, but remember, you promised!"  
  
"Alright, I know. I promised. So meet me at the Crown in 10 min. so when I get off work we can pick Katy up and go to the theatre."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye Serena."  
  
After I hung up with Andrew I grabbed my purse and left the apartment and began walking towards the Arcade.

* * *

Walking towards the Crown Arcade I was lost in my own world of thoughts. I noticed the beautiful flowers that were now withering away because winter was almost here. Jason would always bring me flowers on Sundays. It was like a tradition. He did it every Sunday starting from the beginning of the summer of junior year. The first time he gave me flowers was the first date we ever had, which happened to be on Sunday. Our second date was also on Sunday, and he also brought me flowers then too. From then on he always brought me flowers on Sundays-corny, I know-but sweet. I guess I did love Jason at some point in time, but our relationship could never of lasted-it would've been to hard, and it wasn't worth the heartache and pain. Besides, I want a "real" relationship with someone I love.  
  
I want a relationship that's not based on sex-not that Jason and I ever did anything-he was always pushing me to do 'it' but I could never allow myself to be with him. I wasn't even sure if I even loved him. And I wouldn't have sex with anyone unless I really loved him and knew he loved me too. So, yes- I'm still a virgin, but I don't have to be married in order to have sex, just in love. And someday, I will be. It just wasn't with Jason...  
  
"You're not running today."  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a masculine voice directed at me. I looked up to see those midnight blue eyes that I could forever get lost in. It was the guy I had run into earlier this week.  
  
"You must not be late for anything then?"  
  
"Excuse me," I asked confused.  
  
"You're not running, so you must not be late for anything, right? Actually, you must not have been late all this week because you haven't ran into me since Monday."  
  
I smiled. "Well, I've had a lot of things on my mind this week so I've been trying to get where I need to be on time to reduce the stress I've been having."  
  
"Well, I've missed you not running into me this week and..."  
  
Suddenly I fell forward into his arms. There's something about his eyes and gorgeous smile that make my legs feel like jelly and my knees grow weak.  
  
"I've also missed you falling into my arms this week."  
  
Still holding me, I looked up to see him smiling down at me. I looked into his mysterious, deep, blue eyes and all thoughts of Jason and having any relationship with anyone just left me. All I could do was be held in this guys arms, practically drooling, and stare into his beautiful eyes. He lifted me up to stand again and said,  
  
"My name is Darien by the way. Darien Chiba." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.  
  
"I'm Serena Tsukino." I took his hand as he said, smiling, "Nice to meet you Serena Tsukino."  
  
"You too, Darien Chiba."  
  
"Well Serena, I just got off work and was going to get something to eat when..."  
  
"EAT!?" I yelled excitedly. Darien obviously noticed my eyes widen because he immediately asked, "Yeah, well...if you're not doing anything...maybe you would like to go with me?"  
  
'Hell yeah I'd like to go with you!!' Not only is it free food but it's also dinner with possibly the hottest guy that ever walked the planet! Shit, what about Andrew?! But this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity...will Andrew really miss me being there?... But I made such a big deal about Katy...  
  
"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my friends at the theatre..."  
  
"Again? I'm sure your friend can go one night without you. Come on, you practically owe it to me after running into me all those times."  
  
He has a very good point. Did I really want to spend my Friday night off from work with Katy?! ......NO!!!  
  
"Um, well..."  
  
"It's just food," he reassured me. I looked into his pleading eyes and couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, sure." I said. After all, I'm sure Andrew and Katy won't even notice I'm not even there. Now, Katy will have Andrew all to herself...

* * *

[Normal POV:]  
  
'Ring, Ring!' Mina was at her apartment she shared with Serena watching a movie when she heard the phone ring. She grabbed the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mina, this is Andrew."  
  
'Andrew!' Mina's mind screamed. She couldn't help but to be entranced by his voice and say his name with longing.  
  
"Oh, hey Andrew. What's up?" Mina said, her voice hoarse.  
  
"Have you seen Serena anywhere?"  
  
Disappointment found its way through her body when the realization came to Mina that Andrew called for Serena, not for her.  
  
"No.....I thought she was with you?..."  
  
"She's supposed to be with me, we were going to go see a movie together, but Serena never showed up at the Crown. I thought she forgot to meet me here and went straight to the theatre. But when I got here I still couldn't find her. So, I called Rei and she said she thought Serena was with me. And now I'm calling you to see if she hadn't left yet."  
  
"Well, I saw her leave like 20min. ago. Are you sure she wasn't at the Crown?"  
  
"Yeah, I waited there for 15min. and I tried calling her cell phone but she didn't answer."  
  
"Okay, well I'll try calling her and see if maybe Ami or Lita know where she is."  
  
"I just hope she's ok."  
  
"I'm sure she's just running late or stopped to get some ice cream or something."  
  
"Well call me if you find out anything."  
  
"Definitely. Bye....Andrew...." Mina said with desperation for Andrew.  
  
"Bye, Mina." Andrew said remembering Mina's beautiful smile and twinkling eyes.

* * *

[Serena's POV:]  
  
Darien ended up taking me to a small sandwich shop where we sat outside to eat. After we had finished eating we began talking and asking each other questions.  
  
"So, Darien Chiba, what do you do?" I asked.  
  
"I run my grandfather's company. It's sort-of a 'Family Business'. It used to be my father's company, and then my grandfather took over it again, and now, I own it."  
  
"Wow! You own your own company!? But you're so young!?"  
  
Darien laughed at this and said, "Well, I'm not that young, I'm only 24."  
  
"I would consider that young."  
  
"Well, how old are you then?"  
  
"I'm 19, but very mature for my age," I said assuringly.  
  
"Well, I would consider 19 young, but 24 is not that young."  
  
"To own a company!?"  
  
"Well, like you said, 'I'm very mature for my age,'" he said smiling.  
  
I laughed. "So Serena, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm attending my first year of college right now. I haven't really decided what my major will be yet. I'm just taking the necessary classes to graduate this year. I'm really just trying to get through my freshman year first. I can't even begin to think about what I'm going to do for the rest of my life." Darien then began laughing.  
  
"Well, at least you get to pick what you want to do."  
  
"And you didn't?" I asked.  
  
"No, actually. My career was chosen for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" As I said this I noticed his smile faded and his eyes grew dark with worry, pain, and mixed emotions that I couldn't read. He looked scared and unsure when he said, "It's getting dark, I should probably get you home before it gets too late. Would you mind if I walked you home?"  
  
Confused by what just happened and how all of the sudden all his emotions changed I was unsure of how to react. I decided not to push the subject and figured that if he wanted me to know, he would've told me.  
  
"Uh, yeah ...that would be nice. Thank you."  
  
"Sure."

* * *

We hadn't really talked the whole way back to my apartment and I was sure it was because of what had upset him earlier, that he obviously didn't want to talk about. When we arrived he walked me up to my door and I decided I should thank him for dinner and walking me home.  
  
"Well, this is it. Thank you so much for the sandwich and for making sure I got home okay. I had a lot of fun."  
  
"No problem. Thank you for joining me. But next time I'll have my car so we won't have to walk and we can go someplace other then a sandwich shop." He said laughing.  
  
"Next time...?"  
  
Smiling, he replied, "Well, I'm sure you'll run into me again , hopefully sometime early next week, and not make me wait an entire week to have you fall into my arms again."  
  
I laughed and replied, "You really missed me running into you that much this week?"  
  
There was a brief moment of silence until he smiled and said, "Yes, I did."  
  
He then lifted his hand up to my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes and leaned his head down slowly. I began rising on the tip of my toes to reach his lips. We came so close. I could feel his breath against my lips and could smell his cologne. I felt content being so close to him. As his lips were just to reach mine the door to my apartment flung open.  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
Darien and I immediately broke away from each other. I turned to see Mina with a very frustrated and surprised look on her face.  
  
"What are you doing? Where were you? Why didn't you call? Andrew thought something serious had happened to you!" Mina immediately turned her attention to Darien who was looking completely shocked. Then, I noticed Mina and Darien exchange an unfriendly glance when she said, "And what the hell are you doing with Serena!?"  
  
I turned from Darien to Mina and asked, "Mina!? What is wrong with you!?"  
  
I can't believe Mina was being such a bitch to Darien, a guy she doesn't even know. I then turned to Darien who was looking very uncomfortable and said, "Darien, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Uh...I should probably go..."  
  
"Darien, please wait..."  
  
"No, really, it's fine. It's getting late anyways."  
  
"Darien, I am so sorry about all this..."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, thank you again for dinner, I really did have fun."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around Serena..."  
  
"Bye, Darien Chiba."  
  
He smiled and took a quick glance at Mina who was staring at him the whole time. He ran up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. He then turned and walked out of the building.  
  
I stood there. Completely frozen and confused at what exactly had just happen. I placed my hand on my cheek where Darien had kissed me and immediately started smiling and turning bright red. I then turned to Mina who was staring with her eyes widen, mouth dropped, and her face with a look of disgust.  
  
Mina just starred at me with eyes that couldn't believe what had just happened.  
  
"Ser..Serena, What were you doing!?" Mina said accusingly as if I had just committed a crime.  
  
I couldn't understand why Mina was making such a big deal about something so insignificant. All that happened was I ate a sandwich with some guy, I always seem to run into, and he later kissed me-on the cheek, and she gets all upset about it?!? Why does that matter, especially to her!?  
  
"Mina, what is your problem?! All I did was eat a sandwich with some guy, you don't even know!"  
  
"Yeah, and then you come back to _our_ apartment, that _we_ share, and start making out with him in the hallway.!?" I then stormed inside our apartment that we shared.  
  
"We were not making out! We didn't even kiss!! We were about to, but unfortunately, we were interrupted by your loud voice!"  
  
"Then what did I just see happen, before Darien left!?" Mina said while walking inside the room and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What? He kissed me on the cheek and your making a big deal about that!?"  
  
We stood there, in silence, looking at each other. I still didn't understand what was going on with her. She then loudly sighed and said,  
  
"Just forget it okay? I was just worried about you and Andrew called and..."  
  
"Andrew called? What did he say?"  
  
"He was just worried about you too and asked if I had seen you."  
  
My emotions then turned from confused and angry to sympathy and pity- especially for Mina.  
  
"Oh...well...Look, I'm sorry if I got you so worried, I just thought that since Katy was also joining us for the movie, if I just didn't show up, Andrew wouldn't be too disappointed because he still had Katy."  
  
"Well, he was still worried."  
  
"I'm sure he still had fun with 'Katy' without me." I said sarcastically. "But I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow Mina."  
  
"Night, see you in the morning." With that, I turned around and walked to my bedroom where I collapsed on the bed and began thinking about what had happened tonight. I though about How good and safe I felt in his arms, and the way I reacted to the kiss on my cheek he had given me. What is going on with me? Were all these mixed emotions really for some guy that I hardly even knew? Why am I feeling this way.......? I soon fell asleep, exhausted from contemplating my feelings for 'this guy'...Darien Chiba.

* * *

Wow! That was a little confusing...ok, very confusing! In the next few chapters you'll understand what was going on though! I will update sooner next time...hopefully... But lemme know what you guys think! thanx!


	4. Chp4 A Rainy Day

hey guys! once again, i am soo sorry it took me so long to update, well, it wasn't that long...but i just wanna thank everybody who reviewed! you guys rock my world! you encourage me to continue writing!! thank you soo much!! so- here's chp4, hope you like it!!

* * *

"It just wasn't working out between us. It wasn't him, it was definitely me. Any girl would kill to have him as theirs. But, he just loved me so much, and I was afraid I couldn't love him the same way. I'm not good enough for him, he deserves so much better...Someone who could love him as much as he loves them, and I...couldn't...love him as much as loved me..."  
  
Mina and I were walking to the Crown when she started getting really upset and told me she had to tell me something. Then, she told me, she had broken up with Micheal. They had been dating for almost a year and he would've done anything for her. She was always distant towards him but he never seemed to mind, he loved her...  
  
"It's not that I don't want to love him, I try so hard to love him as much as he loves me, but...I could never return his love. I felt as though I wasn't being fair to him. He was perfect for me, I can't understand why I didn't love him. There's just still a part of me that still loves..."  
  
"BEEEEP!!" I immediately jumped up and tripped over myself as I tried to turn around to see what the loud beeping noise was behind us. As I scrambled to my feet I looked up to see that obnoxious, egotistical jerk, that had caused me to be scared out of my mind and fall to the ground, laughing at me!!  
  
"ANDREW!!!! You're such an ass hole!! Why are you laughing!?! That was not funny!!!"  
  
Andrew parked his car at the curb and just sat in his car laughing. He continued to beep his stupid horn until he managed to say between laughs, "You should've seen your face!! It was hilarious!!"  
  
"Well, I don't think it was very funny!" I screamed. I then turned to Mina who was just standing there, with her arms crossed looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Andrew asked, after he had finally stopped laughing.  
  
"And why should you have the privilege of knowing?" I asked, trying to antagonize Andrew.  
  
"Well, I was going to give you guys a ride on my way to work, but-"  
  
I immediately jumped into the front seat of his brand new red convertible and buckled my seat belt.  
  
"We're going to the Crown for some lunch actually!!" I said, excited to ride in his new car!!  
  
Andrew smiled and then turned to Mina and asked, "Uh...Mina, do you want to come too? There's plenty of room in the back seat."  
  
Mina just stood there and shook her head no. "I'm fine, I'm really not that hungry anyways, so I'll just walk home..."  
  
"But Mina! It'll be fun, come on-you said you would come!"  
  
"I know, but I'm actually not feeling all that well now. But thanks anyways...Andrew..."  
  
She was lying. And it was so obvious to me but I don't think Andrew really understood what was going on. Mina didn't want to come because Andrew was going to be there, and she especially didn't want to ride with him. Although, I guess I can't really blame her because I would probably feel the same way if I was in her situation.  
  
"Sure." Andrew said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Are you positive you don't want to come Mina!?" I asked.  
  
No, of course she wanted to come, but not if Katy was going to be there. And besides, what would her and Andrew talk about anyway? It would be really awkward for them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry Serena."  
  
"It's fine, I hope you feel better though."  
  
No, it wasn't fine, but what could I of said?  
  
"Thanks, well, I will see you guys later..."  
  
"Bye Mina." I said.  
  
As Mina began walking back towards the apartment she said, "Bye." And Andrew and I began driving to the Arcade.

* * *

"She hates me doesn't she?"  
  
"What? Who are you talking about?"  
  
Andrew and I were driving to the Crown when he asked me that strange question that came out of nowhere.  
  
"Mina, she hates me, right?"  
  
"No, of course not!! Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because, I hardly ever see her anymore, and when I do see her, she never talks to me. And just now, I drove up behind you guys and you were talking and smiling. But, she immediately stopped smiling when she realized it was me and wouldn't stop glaring at me as if I were some horrible person. And then, once she realized you were riding with me to the Crown she atomically starts feeling ill and doesn't want to come anymore."  
  
"Andrew, it's not that she hates you, ok, it's just-"  
  
"What?"  
  
What am I to say? I mean, I can't really tell him why she's been "avoiding" him. He wouldn't understand, he still has Katy, he still has somebody. And now, Mina has no one, and it's because she has never fully gotten over her love for...Andrew.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." I said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because," I said very agitated, "You've moved on and don't dwell on the past. You have made another life with Katy, and Mina...well..she...she just..." I said, struggling with what to say.  
  
"She just what!?!?"  
  
"She is just having trouble forgetting about..."  
  
"About what!?!"  
  
"Forgetting about..."-Don't say it-"...You..."-there, I said it.  
  
There was silence in the car. After that last word he shut up and continued driving. We didn't talk the rest of the way to the Crown. It was actually kind of weird, because normally, me and Andrew can never stop talking, I didn't really know what to do but to also not say anything and be silent until we got to the Arcade.

* * *

I met Rei and two of my other friends, Amy and Lita, at the Crown. We ate lunch and talked about guys and how Rei is still upset about her ex- boyfriend breaking up with her, even though she tries so hard to deny it.  
  
Amy talked of studying abroad next semester to experience different countries ways of teaching. Amy is really smart so that doesn't surprise me. She has short, soft, blue color toned hair and has bright, blue eyes to match. She is very intelligent and nice, but she is also very quiet and not outgoing at all. Although, she has her moments.  
  
Lita talked about how Andrew reminded her so much of her ex-boyfriend and how she wished they hadn't broken up. Lita is really tall and has long, flowing, chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes. She has taken almost every form of self-defense class imaginable and is really good at it too. She also seems to think that every guy looks or acts like her ex-boyfriend.  
  
After a while the clouds started building up and it looked like it was going to rain. Since I didn't have a car or a ride home I decided to run back to my apartment before the rain started to pour. I yelled bye to everyone as I was running out the door and trying to put on my jacket at the same time.  
  
When I was almost a block away from my apartment the rain started pouring, without warning, it didn't even start sprinkling first-it just started pouring on me. I saw an apartment building not too far down the street where I saw people rushing to get inside away from the rain. I ran to the door and pushed my way through the crowd of people filling the lobby area and stood up against a wall. I looked down and noticed that all of my clothes were completely soaked and that people could see right through my shirt. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest to try and hide myself when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Darien pushing his way through the crowd of people waving his arm at me.  
  
"Hey Darien!" I said, obviously excited to see him, which I was.  
  
As he had made his way through the crowd he came over and stood next to me, smiling.  
  
"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, well, I was on my way back to my apartment when it started pouring on me so I ran inside the apartment complex to try and take cover."  
  
Darien began laughing when he said, "It doesn't look like you got here fast enough." He was obviously talking about how completely soaked I was. "Well, if you want, you can come up to my room and I can dry your clothes for you."  
  
"You live here?" I asked, afterwards feeling completely stupid, why would he ask that if he didn't live here!?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh." I said. "But...yeah, I am freezing so drying my clothes would be really nice. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't of asked you if I did." He said, smiling.

* * *

When we got up to his apartment I changed into his clothes he gave me to wear and he took my clothes and put them in the dryer. I was now wearing a white t-shirt that was baggy on me and a pair of his basketball shorts that came down to my knees, I had also put my hair up in a high ponytail-very attractive...not...  
  
When Darien came out of the room where the washer and dryer were, he stopped when he saw me standing in the doorway of his room. Apparently, I looked very attractive in his clothes. He stood and looked me up and down, slowly, not making any effort to not look so obvious as to what he was doing. I stood, smiling, I could get used to this type of attention. I let him have his moment before I said, "Thank you Darien for letting me borrow some of your clothes."  
  
Still looking me over he said, dazed, "Sure, it's no problem." Then, there was a loud thunder and a flash of lightening that made me scream in fear. I hated thunderstorms; they were the worst thing God had ever created. During thunderstorms I get so scared. As the lights started to flicker, I immediately ran to where Darien was standing, wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his chest.  
  
He noticed I was breathing heavily and wrapped his arms around me and told me that it was ok and that I have nothing to worry about.  
  
We just stood there for a couple of minutes in the dark until the lights came back on. I looked up at him with a single tear rolling down my face. He took his hand and wiped my tear away with his finger and asked sincerely,  
  
"Are you better now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I just get so scared during thunderstorms..."  
  
"It's not a big deal, just as long as you're feeling better now."  
  
"Yes, I am, thank you." I said, not realizing how close our faces were to each other. He was still holding me when he lowered his head and said, "Sure." Only decimals away from my face. Looking deep into each other's eyes, as if searching for something, I then began rising to stand on my toes as he lowered his lips to mine. And then, it happened, are lips touched. It was only after a few seconds that he then wanted more. His tongue soon entered my mouth and our kiss became rough. We were pushing into each other, both wanting more. I couldn't think, my mind became a blur and nothing concerned me anymore-I didn't care-for the first time since Jason and I broke up.  
  
His hands then began roughly traveling all over my body touching me, rubbing me, caressing me. My hands were pressed in his hair and soon fell to his face. This kiss was draining. We pressed hard against each other wanting, now, needing more. He then pushed me hard against the wall and held my hands above my head against the wall with his. He was kissing me harder and the kisses traveled down my neck. He had let go of my hands and began touching me between my legs making me groan in pleasure and wince in pain at the same time. He then lifted me up against the wall making my legs wrap around him for support. He began running his hands all along my body and kissing me all over. My hands traveled down to his pants and I undid the zipper and unbuttoned his pants. He then raised his head and began kissing my lips again. He lifted my shirt up and threw it on the ground. He began kissing my chest and brought his hands around my back and undid my bra and slowly slipped it off my shoulders. He then picked me up and carried me to his bedroom still kissing me hard against my lips.  
  
He lay me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I began taking his shirt off and kissed his toned chest. He began kissing my breasts and slowly leaving a trail of kisses down to my stomach. He then took off my shorts and pulled his pants off, leaving ourselves with just our underwear on.  
  
My mind was going in circles. I couldn't think. What was happening to me? I barely even know this guy and I'm already having sex with him? Part of my mind was screaming no, and the other was screaming yes! I felt confused and was I really going to let my mixed emotions get the best of me? This is crazy, I can't do this!  
  
As his lips were pressed hard against mine I began to sit up on the bed and break away from his embrace. I sat on the other side of the bed and brought a pillow up to cover my breasts. I wouldn't make eye contact with him, I just sat on the bed and stared at the floor. I feel embarrassed and childish for feeling like that. I shouldn't be afraid of having sex, I mean, it is just sex...right? What is the big deal about having sex with Darien? People have sex all the time and don't even know who they're doing it with. I at least know Darien! Even if it has been only a week or so...But still!!  
  
Darien just sat on the bed, starring at me, never losing eye contact. I'm sure he must feel awful. Probably confused and unsure of what to do...I should never have come here. I then began crying, slowly and quietly, in hopes of Darien not noticing. I was just so confused and I've never done this before, I've never even wanted to. And now, I meet this guy, who I've only known for about a week, and almost loose my virginity to him. What is happening to me?! I couldn't help but cry.  
  
Darien soon noticed the tears streaming down my face and put his pants back on and came over to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and wiped the tears from my face. He brushed my hair out of my face and said, "Serena, if you don't want to do this, I understand. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."  
  
Between sobs, I said, "I'm really sorry Darien. It's just that I don't think I'm ready for this yet, I don't even really know what I'm doing. I just...I just can't do this...And...And I'm sorry..." 

"We just got a little carried away, and we shouldn't have rushed into things the way we did."  
  
I then rested my head on his chest, still crying, as he wrapped his arms around me and continued to play with my hair and whisper soothing words into my ear. We stayed like this, for a long time, oblivious to the continued pouring of rain and thunder.

* * *

Ok, so that chapter was also a little confusing...but the next chaps will explain! Lemme know what you think and once again, thanks for all the reviews!


	5. Chp5 The Next Day

So, i changed the title of this story, b/c it totally sucked and i don't know why i even picked that horrible name in the first place, but i did-and "forgetting and falling" is the title b/c its about Serena forgetting about her past love, and falling in love with someone else, new...corny-maybe, but it's got to be better than "innocent love"-lol-yah, so, anyway, here's my long, overdue, and short...sry...update...

* * *

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. I felt so embarrassed about the way I had reacted. I had acted like a child, like I had never been kissed before, and I felt so stupid about it. 

After I had finished balling my eyes out last night I made up a horrible excuse to leave. I told Darien I was supposed to meet my parents for dinner…my parents don't even live anywhere near here…but he didn't know that. I just felt so embarrassed and stupid about crying over something like sex…I mean, sure, it's a big deal, but did I really have to cry about it? Well, Darien seemed to understand, or he was at least acting like he did. Of course Darien tried to persuade me to stay, saying that we could just hang out or talk, or something as long as I didn't leave. But, I felt so bad about not having sex with him, I mean, I couldn't even look him in the eyes, let alone 'hang out' with him. It was a complete disaster but I managed to get out of his apartment and run back to mine to spend the rest of my miserable, cold, and rainy day finishing my homework for school the nest day.

Well, needless to say, school totally sucked today. I was not only late for school, but I fell asleep last night trying to finish my homework-which I didn't finish by the way-and ended up staying up all night trying to finish it. So, to start the day off, I was late, tired, didn't finish my homework, and was still so embarrassed about what had happened with Darien.

When school seemed like it would never end, the bell finally rang and I dashed through the halls and headed straight for the Crown Arcade, I needed some coffee or something or I was going to pass out before 4:00pm.

However, when I arrived at the Arcade I immediately wished I hadn't…I was already having what seemed to be the worst day of my life and when I came to the Crown for some relief, I see my Favorite Person in the whole freakin World…Katy…

She was leaning over the counter, whispering something into Andrew's ear causing him to laugh and give her a quick kiss on the lips. Ew, they were so disgusting! How Andrew ever felt any attraction towards her is beyond me.

I walked in, and she immediately spotted me out of the corner of her eyes, she so hated me. She turned and scowled at me before quickly plastering a fake smile on her face and screaming, "Serena! I haven't seen you in so long. We missed you the other night at the movies, I hope everything is okay…"

Ugh, she is such a sleaze. I could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her every word. Of course Andrew stared at me with that 'I told you she was nice' look, as he expected me to say something nice back. I rolled my eyes and, beyond my better judgment, returned the fake smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry about missing out on the movies with you guys, I really wanted to go, but I had something come up…"

I looked around and noticed that neither Mina, Rei, nor Lita were here. So, I was left to sit alone or I could sit at the counter and enjoy, what would be, Andrew's wonderful company, that is of course, if Katy wasn't there. But alas, she was, and I was certainly not going to sit by myself so I did the thing I have come to hate most, and also in which afterwards I immediately regretted, I sat next to Katy at the counter with Andrew-bad idea…

I sat down next to Katy as Andrew had left to go to the back room. I knew she was staring at me, looking me up and down, over and over, judging me and trying to make me feel like I was nothing…it was so working! ARGH! Why did she always have to do that! What had I done to her? What is her freakin problem with me anyways! No-scratch that, What is her problem in general!

After what seemed like an eternity Andrew finally emerged from the back room just in time to save me and whisk me away from this DREADFUL and HORRIBLE human being before me-Or at least, that's my own version of what happened, not necessarily, what _truly_ happened, but, a girl can dream right? And besides, the truth is way overrated anyways…

"So Serena, you look…" searching for right word… "Distressed." Not exactly the best word in the dictionary to describe how I was feeling at the moment but, it works…

"Uh…yah, I'm feeling just a little stressed out I guess…"

"Oh…" Awkward silence…which is only occurring because that dirty tramp is here, if she wasn't, I assure you Andrew and I would not be able to stop talking, but it's hard to have, really, any type of conversation when your sitting next to the one person who is out to destroy you-whether she admits it or not-I know she is…

"Yah…so, have you seen Mina or Rei today?"

"Um, no, they haven't been by today."

"Oh, okay, thanks." That's weird; they always come here after school.

"Hey, Andrew, can I have-"

"One chocolate milkshake coming up."

"No, uh, actually, I would like to have a cup of coffee instead, please."

Andrew looked at me worried. "You don't want a milkshake? Serena, are you okay?"

Since I usually order a milkshake and I normally despise coffee, it's only normal for Andrew to worry…"Yes of course, I'm fine, it's just, I'm kind of tired, so…"

"Okay, sure. One cup of coffee it is then."

Andrew turned to get me a cup of coffee when my eyes turned their attention to that annoying slut sitting next to me, Katy. Of course she was still "staring me down" or whatever, but, I was going to be the mature one here and actually try to get along with her, not really not be mature, the main reason being because of Andrew, but still, I was still being the mature one and she was not.

Trying to be nice so Andrew would see that I was at least trying to be friends with Katy, I said, "So, Katy, I assume you and Andrew had a good time at the movies without me…?"

Stupid question, without me there had no excuse not to stuff each other's tongues down their throats the entire movie! EW!

"But of course. Actually, I think it was probably even more enjoyable without having you there."

See? That is exactly what I am talking about! I mean, you just cannot get through to this girl! I try, oh I try to be nice to her and she has to go and say something like that, when Andrew is in the back making my coffee, so he completely misses his "oh-so precious-and-adorable-girlfriend" talking trash to me! Honestly!

I regain my composure, trying to keep my cool of course, and reply…pathetically…but the only thing I could think of at the moment with…

"Aw, how sweet of you to say that Katy. It's like I always tell Andrew, you are always so sweet to me."

Katy laughed and made a pout face when she said, "Aw, are we still jealous of the fact that Andrew is not ours anymore?"

Ugh, I am so not in the mood to play Katy's little games of 'Who's Jealous of Andrew's Relationship?' today. Because I was most definitely _not_ jealous of Andrew's relationship with Katy!

"Actually, Katy, much to your disappointment I'm sure, I'm not jealous of Andrew's relationship with you. So, you can just get off the subject and while you're doing that, you could also do us all a favor and get over yourself."

I know, I am so smooth, I just couldn't help myself. Of course Katy was totally pissed at me, but I couldn't care less at the moment. When Andrew came back he noticed the tension in air between Katy and I, and asked, "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Of course Katy wouldn't let me get away with telling her off and she just had to go complaining to Andrew about how mean I am to her and how I have never given her a chance. Whatever, like I said earlier, I really couldn't care less about her at the moment. She told him I called her a bitch and all these other names that I never said-she was obviously lying but I'm sure Andrew wouldn't catch on to that and probably get mad at me for making his poor, precious Katy cry. She was such a bitch.

Katy practically threw herself in Andrew's arms, crying into his chest, Andrew pulling her close and turning to glare, right-_glare_, not _stare_, but _glare_ at me. You may be wondering what the difference is between the two-Well, _stare_ is a more polite of "looking" at someone, and _glare_, is a more angry, and violent, and threatening way of "looking" at someone. So, to reiterate myself, Andrew was _glaring_ at me…

All I could do was sit there with this "What?" expression on my face…I didn't say anything that she didn't deserve. And she wasn't even telling the entire truth anyway! Because half the things she is saying I said, I never said!

"Serena, why do you always have to be so mean to her? What did she ever do to you?"

"Oh come on Andrew, you don't seriously believe I said all those things do you?"

"See, I told you she would lie to you Andrew." Katy interrupted.

"That's not true! I never said half of the things Katy is saying that I said!"

Ugh! Andrew was totally beginning to really piss me off! Ever since he started dating Katy he seems to be doing everything her precious little heart desires! Including not hanging out with me or his other friends! She's like some sort of the plague! I liked Andrew way better when he was dating Mina. He was way cooler then, and he was still himself. Why Andrew had to go and screw things up with Mina I guess I'll never know…They were perfect for each other. And Katy is such a step-down compared to Mina.

But I was not going to stay there and let Katy feed lies to Andrew about me and have Andrew totally take her side and not even give me a chance to explain what really happened, so…I left. Andrew can believe whatever he wants about me that Katy says, they're all lies, and I know that and so does everyone else on the whole freakin planet…with the exception of _Andrew_, of course…

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update this story...and sorry that when i actually did update-it's really short...but (excuses begin here) I've been really busy with shcool and basketball-which is finally over, and we won our tournament! yay-ness pour moi! and now lacrosse is starting...and school just comepletely sucks... but i should, hopefully, be updating this story more, b/c i got all my ideas straight and i actually like this story again, so, yah. (And next time, it'll definately be longer-promise!) 

And my other story i'm having trouble with...i really want it to be good but i'm having a hard time writing the next chapter, i keep re-writing it and re-writing, like it's never going to be perfect for me, maybe i'll just go ahead and post the next chp. anyways because i'm sick of reading that same chp. over and over again..and i was also thinking i might go back and re-write the first 3 chp's or edit them or something, b/c i don't like them, and yah...

So, thanks again for all of your reviews! (especially, my anonymous reviewer, anna, for making me remember about this story and making me update faster! i'm glad you like my story so much! thanx-you rock!) and also, please review again! au revoir!


End file.
